


Good luck

by ThisisallMarvelsfault



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisallMarvelsfault/pseuds/ThisisallMarvelsfault
Summary: Aone beat Hinata, but Hinata is still smiling.Short aohina story for Twitter.[Manga spoilers for chapter 369+]
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Hinata Shouyou
Kudos: 67





	Good luck

The final whistle blows and Aone almost drops to his knees in exhaustion.

His last block, the game-winning block, came against none other than Hinata Shouyou. Futakuchi and the team catch Aone in a hug, but he's busy looking for Hinata.

Aone finds him and lines up across the net from him for the hand shake. Aone sees the pain etched on his face, of being two points away from nationals. But he's still smiling.

When their hands meet under the net, Hinata pushes something into Aone's palm.

Hinata gave him an omamori. A sports one, with tiny volleyballs all over it. Dark green -- Dateko colours -- so maybe he made it. There's also a piece of paper with Hinata's email on it.

He's still smiling when Aone looks back up, but red starts to creep across his cheeks.

"I'll be cheering for you from Miyagi," Hinata says, before their traditional bow after every game.

"Thank you," Aone replies with a smile of his own.

Aone decides he'll win at nationals for all his teammates AND for Hinata and the rest of Karasuno.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @whatakeenbean1


End file.
